Prasangka Momoi
by Shifudo
Summary: Momoi salah sangka dan Aomine jadi korban Semua salah Kise karena dia yang memulainya. Akashi dan Kuroko bahagia, Midorima nyari teman main dan Murasakibara kelaparan. Haizaki cuma muncul sekali tapi karena dia, akhirnya semua terungkap... Minat baca? RnR


**Ga beres nih author. Fic satu aja belum selesai udah bikin fic lain.**

**Habisnya, nanti ilang nih inspirasinya. Author terinspirasi dari teman-teman yang hobi main LGR bareng di kelas. Inisial: RLH, RAL, DKB, MABL, MAK...*perlukah?* Sampe teriak-teriak segala... Ckckck~**

**Happy Reading, minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: GaJe, abal-abal, OOC(mungkin), iseng doang jadi seadanya, garing abis**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san**

**By: Shifudo**

**.**

**~Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di lapangan basket _indoor_ SMP Teikou, anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang baru selesai latihan sedang asyik berkutat dengan _gadget_ masing-masing. Mereka sedang bermain Let's Get Rich. Game yang dikeluarkan oleh aplikasi _chatting_ bernama LINE ini sedang hits-hitsnya di kalangan remaja. Mereka baru saja mengenal game ini kemarin dan mereka sudah ketagihan *kasihan banget. Padahal ini game udah lumayan lama*. Kise lah yang memperkenalkan game ini pertama kali. Semua anggota Kisedai mengetahui game ini, kecuali Momoi. Karena kebetulan Kise dan Momoi sedang ada sedikit masalah. Kalau tidak salah, memperebutkan Kuroko buat dipeluk-peluk *Astaga, sepele banget*.

Ketika itu, mereka baru saja selesai latihan dan langsung ingin bermain LGR. Padahal hari sudah gelap. Saat itu pula, Momoi baru saja hendak membuka pintu dan menyuruh mereka pulang. Namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kurokocchi! Ayo kita main bersama malam ini!", itu suara Kise, pikir Momoi.

"Tidak boleh, Kise! Tetsu akan bermain denganku!", terdengar suara Aomine.

"Sudahlah, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Kita kan bisa bermain bersama? Nanti setelah aku pulang dan mandi kita akan bermain", usul Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Tidak mau-ssu! Main bertiga tidak asyik! Kalau Aomine dapat giliran, pasti lama sekali! Aku bisa bosan menunggu giliranku-ssu!"

"_Astaga! Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?!", _batin Momoi.

"Wajar dong! Aku kan butuh konsentrasi!", omel Aomine.

"Tetsuya akan bermain denganku", terdengar suara dingin yang dikenali Momoi sebagai Akashi.

Hening sejenak.

"Ada yang protes?", ujar Akashi lagi.

"Ti-tidak-ssu~! Aku akan main dengan Aominecchi saja! 'Kan Aominecchi?"

"Y-ya! Mainlah dengan Tetsu sepuasmu, Akashi! Aku akan bermain dengan Kise! Hahaha!"

"Bagus. Nah, Tetsuya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju saja, Akashi-kun. Tapi, kalau main dengan Akashi-kun, aku pasti kalah dengan cepat"

"_Ya ampun! Apa ini sungguhan?!", _Momoi masih asyik dengan khayalannya. Dia menguping lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu mudah untuk kalah, Tetsuya. Ayo kita mulai sekarang"

"Tidak bisa, Akashi-kun. Aku lelah sekali dan penuh keringat. Nanti saja setelah aku pulang dan mandi"

"Kau melawan perintahku, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun. Hanya saja, agar lebih seru mainnya dan aku lebih bersemangat"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, "Hm... ide bagus. Baiklah"

"AAAH! Jangan! Jangan yang itu, Aominecchi!", pekik Kise tiba-tiba. Membuat Momoi terkejut semakin tegang.

"_Apa?! Apa mereka melakukannya disini?!", _pikir Momoi.

Melakukan apa? Apa sih yang sedang dipikirkan Momoi?

"Diam, Kise! Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit?! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

"Hei, Murasakibara. Kau mau bermain-_nanodayo_? Tidak seru kalau hanya melihat saja", ujar Midorima.

"Ng? Malas, ah... munch...munch... membosankan...", sahut Murasakibara sambil mengunyah maibo-nya.

"Begitu, ya? Hei, Kuroko. Setelah bermain dengan Akashi. Bagaimana kalau main denganku-_nanodayo_?"

"Boleh saja, Midori−"

"Tidak, Shintarou. Karena Tetsuya akan bermain denganku semalaman"

"Tidak mungkin, Akashi-kun. Aku akan mengantuk besok pagi. Atau mungkin akan ketiduran di tengah permainan"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat permainan semakin seru agar kau tidak tertidur"

"Dengan Kise saja, Midorima! Lihat dia sudah tepar! Padahal baru satu kali!", ujar Aomine.

"Huee~ Kalau dengan Midorimacchi, sih... sudah pasti kalah-ssu~! Midorimacchi cocoknya melawan Akashi biar seimbang!"

"Kenapa tidak denganmu saja, Daiki?", tanya Akashi.

"_Ternyata benar! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!", _Momoi harus mengambil tindakan. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu. Agar mereka terkejut dan salah tingkah. Momoi harus menangkap basah mereka agar kapok dan berhenti melakukannya. Karena dapat merusak karir basket mereka apabila ada yang tau.

Apa sih, Momoi?

"Tidak bisa. Karena setelah ini aku ingin mengajak Satsuki untuk bermain"

"_Eh?", _batin Momoi kaget.

"Dia pasti kalah dengan cepat. Dia kan masih pemula!", lanjut Aomine disertai tawa. Membuat Momoi mematung.

"Benar-ssu! Aku juga ingin bermain dengannya! Tapi dia marah padaku-ssu! Gara-gara aku ingin memeluk Kurokocchi~!"

"Ah, gara-gara itu, Kise-kun? Aku saja sudah melupakannya. Tapi, aku belum pernah main dengan orang lain selain kalian. Mungkin menarik", ujar Kuroko

"Kalau begitu, kita main malam ini, Kise. Nanti, malam minggu kita semua main bersama, bagaimana? Kita ajak Momoi juga. Ah, sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu-_nanodayo_"

"Aku setuju kalau kita bermain bersama malam minggu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi-kun? Aku juga mau pulang, Midorima-kun"

"Aku juga ikut-ssu~"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga. Tunggu aku, Tetsu!"

"Boleh juga, Tetsuya"

"Munch...munch... aku tidak mau ikut main. Membosankan... munch... Aku juga mau pulang"

_*cklek_

Pintu terbuka. Dan Midorima yang pertama membuka pintu langsung menatap Momoi yang mematung dengan dingin.

"Momoi? Sedang apa kau disini-_nanodayo_?"

"A-aku...", Momoi kaget setengah mati.

"Kau mendengarnya ya, Momocchi~? Kau juga tertarik untuk bermain-ssu?"

Tiba-tiba, Aomine menyeruak keluar, "Ah! Satsuki! Bagus kalau kau sudah dengar. Bagaimana kalau kita berma−"

BUAAAGHH! Tinju keras Momoi mendarat di pipi Aomine. Membuatnya terjungkal 2 kali hingga menabrak dinding.

"Sakiit, Satsuki! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", omel Aomine sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai bengkak.

"Dasar kalian semua, mengerikan! Aku tidak akan pernah mau bermain dengan kalian!"

"Eh~? Kenapa-ssu? Kan seru kalau kita bermain bersa−"

DUAAAGH! Tendangan Momoi mendarat di perut Kise. Membuat Kise terlempar masuk ke dalam lapangan basket lagi. Karena kebetulan yang lain langsung membuka jalan.

"Seru?! Seru kata kalian?! Dasar mesum mengerikan kalian semuaaa! Bahkan kalian sampai bermain di sekolah? Bagaimana kalau kalian tertangkap hah?!"

"Mesum? Munch...munch..."

"Tertangkap-_nanodayo_?"

"Satsuki, apa yang kau bicarakan, sih?", tanya Aomine sedikit meringis.

"Pura-pura bego?! Dasar sama saja kalian semua! Baji−"

_Tring! Oh no!_ Terdengar _sound effect_ dari Let's Get Rich dari arah dalam ruangan. Ternyata dari Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kau sedang bermain dengan siapa?"

"Haizaki Shougo"

"Kau bilang akan bermain denganku malam ini?", ujar Kuroko cemberut.

"Ini hanya pemanasan, Tetsuya. Tidak akan lama"

"Apa kau menang, Akashichin? Munch...munch..."

"Tentu saja, Atsushi"

"Apa?! Haizaki juga main LGR-ssu?! Aku tidak terima! Aku akan mengalahkannya!", Kise segera mengeluarkan _tablet_nya.

"Eh? LGR?", tanya Momoi heran.

"Iya, Satsuki. Itu kan sedang trend sekarang. Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu main! Tapi kau malah memukulku!"

"Itu singkatan dari Let's Get Rich, Momocchi~ Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu tapi kau selalu menghindariku-ssu~"

"Let's Get Rich?", tanya Momoi lagi dengan muka blo'on. _Ayo kita menjadi kaya?_

"Itu _game_ dari LINE. Sejenis monopoli gitu... munch...munch..."

"_Game?_"

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Momoi.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa−_nanodayo_?"

Momoi tidak menjawab.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lain kan, Satsuki?", tanya Aomine jahil. "Memangnya kau ingin apa? Kau ingin 'bermain' denganku dalam arti ap−"

BUAAGGGH! Satu hantaman keras kembali mengenai pipi Aomine membuat dia kembali terjungkal menabrak tong sampah. Dan dia pingsan

"Dasar kalian semua menyebalkan!", Momoi berteriak kesal sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Suasana hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara LGR dari Akashi.

"..._Jaa,_ aku pulang dulu-_nanodayo..._"

"Aku mau ke supermarket dulu... munch...munch..."

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Jangan lupa malam ini, Tetsuya"

"Iya, Akashi-kun. Tapi... Aomine-kun bagaimana?", tanya Kuroko melihat Aomine yang pingsan.

"Biarkan saja-ssu~"

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah, ayo pulang, Kise-kun"

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang dan meninggalkan Aomine terlelap di samping tong sampah.

~Happy Ending~

.

.

.

**Aduh... ga bakat ngelawak... Btw, author sendiri belum pernah main LGR. Tpi ngeliatin orang maen tuh kayaknya rameee gitu... Oh, author pernah maen sekali, tapi sebenernya biasa aja. Lantas? Apa yang membuatnya rame? Mungkin karena maen bareng temen2 dan menikmati suka-duka bersama. Pernah author lagi nonton film horror Thailand sama temen di kelas. Lagi tegang2nya tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang teriak "AAAHHH!" gitu. Spontan ya author loncat gara-gara jantungan. Padahal hantunya muncul juga belom. Ternyata dia teriak gara2 LGR terus terinspirasi deh! Thanks for Reading, minna~ Review please?**


End file.
